The Lonely God and his Everlasting Angel
by Andi-loves-SN
Summary: When the Doctor is pulled into a harrowing mystery about love and loss he is forced to confront an ancient power that seeks only to escape.  But what happens when that power gives the Doctor back everything he's ever hoped for...Rose Tyler.
1. Together Forever

Author's Note: This is my first Doctor Who FanFiction. I've wanted nothing more than to change what happened between Rose and Ten, so I finally did. This story takes place between the events of 'The Runaway Bride' and 'Smith and Jones'.

* * *

><p>"We're going down!" the panicked voice rang out over the ships intercom. The pilot was holding tight to the controls, trying to offset the burn through, but he was failing. The ship was shaking, almost like it was tearing itself apart as they rocketed through the atmosphere of the planet beneath them.<p>

"Jordan get us on the ground!" yelled the captain from somewhere behind him. She was probably holding on to the edges of her seat, hanging on for dear life.

"That'll happen pretty definitely!" Jordan Roberts yelled back.

"In one piece!" snapped Captain Robin Bloom.

The ship was turning into a hurtling fireball. The window completely obscured by fire, blocking any view of their descent. Jordan was pushing buttons beside his console, trying to do everything he could to keep them from crashing, or at least slow them down. Jordan flipped the reverse thrusters.

"Collin I need more power to the reverse thrusters!" Jordan shouted into his com.

"We're at too much of an angle for me to get to the engine room!" Collin Howard replied. The old mechanic was holding tight to a door frame, his old legs fighting to stay on the ground.

"You don't get back there we're not going to live through the next five seconds!" Jordan replied, the ship jerking as the thrusters began to vibrate the ship even more.

Collin growled into his com as he glanced back at the engine room. He pushed his arms against the door, pulling his body up enough to grab hold of the pipeline that ran the length of the ship back to the engine room. The inertial dampeners were damaged, gravity was a thing of history, and as he pulled himself along the pipeline, his feet slowly moving up the incline, he thought he was losing his mind. He could hear the voice of his long dead wife crying out for him.

Tears started streaming down his face as he finally pulled himself into the engine room. His mind was on fire from the voice that was screaming through his head. She was crying out for him, waiting for him.

"Collin! Power now!"

Collin shook her from his thoughts as Jordan's voice brought him out of the memories. He moved quickly now that he was in the engine room, his hands pulling wires and plugging them into other areas. The engine gave a shudder and suddenly their descent slowed, knocking Collin to the ground unconscious as the ship vibrated. Then they crashed, the world inside their ship going dark as they ripped a path through the land below.

Jordan groaned as they finally came to a stop. His hands shakily undid his restraints and he fell out of his seat sideways.

"Check primary systems," Captain Bloom said as she too fell from her seat. Her hands caught her steadily though and she quickly got to her feet. She was more put together than the rest of her crew that was certain.

Jordan wasn't listening though. A little girl in a pink dress was staring at him, standing not a metre from him. Her blue eyes were sparkling with mirth. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in ringlets. She was smiling down at him, glad to see him.

"Jasmine!" Jordan exclaimed. He was slowly getting to his feet as he stared at the little girl. She was wearing the same dress he'd last seen her in. She wrapped her little arms around his neck when he got to her level and he tentatively put his arms around her. Tears were streaming down his face as he breathed in the familiar sent of lilac and mint. It really was her, his little sister.

Captain Bloom turned to her pilot, her breath catching in her throat as she stared at the little girl that was now wrapped in his arms. What was going on? Where had she come from? She slowly slipped her hand down to her side arm. The laser was sure to keep her safe, but as her hand moved down her side she was met by another hand. She whipped around and an all too familiar man stood beside her. She choked back a cry, her fingers finding her lips as they began to shake in both fear and desperation.

"Chad?" her voice was soft as she moved her fingers over his face, touching the soft skin of his face. "You can't be here."

"I am here. I came back to you Robin. I won't ever leave you again."

Robin threw her arms around the man named Chad, her long lost lover. He was listed as missing in action three years ago. Lost in space, but now he was there. His arms were exactly how she remembered them.

A loud crack and a gasp from behind her pulled Robin from Chad's arms for only a moment. Her eyes dropped to the floor where Jordan was lying, his eyes staring out vacantly. His neck was broken. The little girl was standing over her brother, a smile on her face as her eyes slowly moved to Robin. She grabbed Chad's arm and turned around, ready to run with him when a sharp pain brought her to her knees. Her hands slipped from Chad and she pressed them to her abdomen. They were awash with blood when she pulled them back. Her brown eyes fell slowly on her laser in the hands of Chad.

The last thing she saw was the smile pull at Chad's lips as his words burned into her dying mind.

"Now we can be together forever."


	2. Invaded

**Chapter One: Invaded**

The TARDIS groaned as a sharp sound splintered through the control room. The Doctor looked up from the screen and frowned. His hands moved immediately to a lever and pulled it. The TARDIS shifted to the left and the Doctor held tight to the console.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" the Doctor asked as he caressed her slowly. His brown eyes moved to the screen he'd just been looking at. A light was blinking on the screen, a distress call. He grinned.

"So that's what's got you distracted. Well come on then let's go check it out."

The TARDIS responded to his command as he pushed a few buttons around the whole of the console, his form moving quickly. He pulled another lever and held on as the TARDIS switched directions and headed off into the time vortex once more. He jumped around the console, pushing more buttons and levers as he traced the signal.

"No no no no," he said as the signal disappeared suddenly. The Doctor pushed a couple more buttons as he looked at the screen. He frowned once again. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched and sparks began to fly from the console as a bolt of electricity flashed through the console. The Doctor was knocked back a few feet, his hands grabbing onto one of the poles to keep himself upright.

"No!" he shouted, but there was nothing he could do as the console seemed to implode plunging the whole of the inside into darkness. The TARDIS jerked from impact and the Doctor tumbled to the ground, his eyes wide with shock and horror as he quickly got to his feet. He quickly pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, the blue light casting an unearthly glow around the darkened room.

"No no no…please," he muttered to himself as he ran to the console, waving the smoke from his face as he started pressing buttons. Nothing happened. The TARDIS was refusing to operate. A wave crashed down upon him as he pulled a panel from the console and started pointing the sonic screwdriver at wires and circuits.

After a few moments he pushed himself away from the console a tired look crossing his face. He patted the console of the TARDIS affectionately.

"You'll be right in a few days. It's all right old girl. I'll let you rest," the Doctor slipped the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and sat down for a few moments. The TARDIS needed to repower herself before they could go anywhere. Whatever had struck her wiped her power coils almost bare. There wasn't even enough power to work the emergency lights. "Curious. I should take a look." A boyish grin crossed the Doctor's face as he jumped to his feet, grabbed his brown coat, and headed for the door. The darkness didn't even faze him as he opened the door to the TARDIS and crossed the threshold onto a world he didn't recognize.

The TARDIS had landed haphazardly in a field of wild flowers of all colours. Reds, blues, purples, greens, and yellows blended together to form a beautiful landscape of brilliant colour. It made him smile as he ran his hand over the nearest petals. What sort of world was this? Flowers as far as the eye could see. Birds chirping, insects buzzing, and no sound or smell of pollution. It was a paradise.

"It's beautiful," a familiar voice echoed through his mind.

The Doctor jerked his head around at the voice, but he was alone. His brown eyes darkened at the world around him. Memories forced their way to the front of his mind. They took over the beautiful world, threw him back in the past, his own past, one he tried to never travel.

"_You know what? They keep trying to split us up, but they never, ever will."_

"_Never say 'never, ever'."_

"_Nah, we'll always be okay, you and me. Don't you reckon Doctor?"_

"_Something in the air. Something coming."_

"_What?"_

"_A storm's approaching."_

The Doctor jerked himself out of his memories, forcing his mind to shut down. Something was trying to get inside. He put his hands to his head and forced whatever was there out. He gripped the side of the TARDIS as the mind of the entity roared in anger before disappearing. The Doctor gasped for air as tears stung his eyes. He fought hard against the memories of Rose Tyler, the woman he…lost. Her image burned in his mind for a moment before he pushed it back behind a locked door with all the other memories of the ones he had cared for. She took up more space than the others and a part of him hated how much he had grown accustomed to her presence. How much he missed her. Shaking himself he let a smile touch his lips.

"Hello," he sing-songed with a bit of amusement as he steadied himself. "It's rather rude to jump into my mind before offering me tea." His eyes focused on the flowers again and he looked around expecting to find the culprit to the nasty mental search, but he was alone. "Odd. Where did you go?"

The Doctor moved around the TARDIS, his eyes slowly falling on a long burning trail that led to a mid-bulk sized ship, human made by the look of it. Judging by the freshly burned tracks the Doctor reckoned this was the ship that had sent out the distress signal. If they were greeted to this planet in the same manner the Doctor was he could only imagine what their human minds had done at the onslaught. The thought jolted him into action and he was soon running through the fields, along the path that led to the wrecked ship.


End file.
